


What's really going on

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [52]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Set in the Katy/Gaga episode. What the conversation should have been like.
Relationships: Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose
Series: Glee Drabbles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 8





	What's really going on

** Jake and Marley **

“Mmm,” Jake moaned as he kissed Marley. He had convinced her to leave on the Katy outfit and they were currently making out on his bed. He enjoyed feeling her body under him, and feeling her under his hands. She pushed his hand away from going too far under her dress and against when he tried to palm her boob over her dress. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I’m not ready to have sex,” she said quickly, looking more than a bit terrified.

“We weren’t having sex,” Jake pointed out.

“No, but this leads to sex,” she said.

“So does hand holding, but we don’t have to have sex,” Jake said. “What’s going through your head? I’d never force you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“My Aunt used to talk to me about boys,” Marley explained. “She always told me that if I let boys kiss me and touch me, I’d end up like my mom.”

“What? That’s crazy,” Jake said.

“I mean, I really like kissing you,” she continued. “So I figured if I could keep myself from going any further, I wouldn’t end up in my mom’s situation.”

“I’m really not liking your aunt,” Jake grumbled. “But what about your mom?”

“She was working her way through culinary school and felt in love with my father,” Marley said. “She got pregnant with me before she graduated. Turns out my dad was married and left my mom when he found out about me. It made my mom so depressed that she turned to food.”

“That’s not your mom’s fault,” Jake said.

“But she let him in and then he just left us,” Marley said. “My aunt used to tell me that if I have sex before I’m married then the same thing will happen to me.”

“Marley,” Jake began. “I know you’re not ready for sex. But your aunt is nuts. Not every time you have sex results in you getting pregnant. Was your mom on birth control? Did dude wear a condom? There is fault there, but it’s just not sex.”

“But…”

“Look, if you and I get to the point where we have sex, you should be on birth control, and I’ll wear a condom. There is nothing wrong with having sex, as long as you’re being responsible about it. And I’ve heard it’s so much better with feelings.”

“My mom can’t take birth control, she doesn’t react well. I don’t know if I can.”

“So we can go to the doctors and find out,” Jake said simply. “I’m in love with you Marley Rose. I’m in this for the long haul. If it means we need to go to the doctors and they embarrass us, so be it.”

“You’d do that?” she asked.

“I’m not that same guy I was in September. And you’re responsible for that,” Jake explained. “We’ve been together for seven months. I haven’t gone that long without sex since I started having sex. I’m not saying this to wig you out or pressure you. But I want you to realize what you mean to me.”

“Wow.”

“I love you,” he said firmly. “I love being around you, talking to you, kissing you, and touching you. And I’m fairly certain that I’m going to love making love with you. But I don’t need sex until you are ready.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, curling into Jake.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Jake assured her. “No guy should get mad at a girl if she says no.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“No, never mad,” he said. “Frustrated occasionally, if I’m being honest. But that’s because blue balls kinda hurts.” Marley curled tighter to his side. “On the plus side, we could explore sex adjacent activities.” She looked up at him with inquisitive eyebrows raised. He just chuckled and kissed her forehead.


End file.
